


The New History Teacher

by fienhagus77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: Clarke loves being an art teacher at Arkadia Elementary. She has been there for 3 years and every year is fun but uneventful just as she likes it...that is until the new, mysterious, history teacher shows up and all the female teachers want to get to know him, accept Clarke because she is above his charm, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so feel free to comment or review. Apologies for any typos, sometimes I get lost in my writing, re-read it, and still don't catch everything. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Another summer has come and gone and Clarke finds herself in her classroom a week before the school year actually starts so she can clean and re-decorate. She has been an art teacher at Arkadia Elementary for 3 years now, always using the same classroom, but she can’t help but rearrange the room every year. Certain aspects of art can bore the younger children so she always does her best to make it fun, not to mention she always gets “Favorite Teacher” of the year so she has a rep to keep up with. 

Clarke gets along well enough with the other teachers but she is closest to the science teacher, Raven Reyes. Raven has a talent for science and fixing electronics, and always gets on the computer teacher’s nerves. “What! Wick had no idea so I just went ahead and fixed it for him!” she always says with that smirk on her face. She would never admit it to Clarke but Clarke knows there is a spark between them, even if they are always yelling at each other. 

Clarke chuckles to herself, unlocking her classroom door, when she notices the door across the hallway is open as well. Wrinkling her nose in confusion (no one usually sets up a week in advance like she does), she slowly makes her way to the other classroom and peeks her head in. The lights are off but she can tell someone was recently in there, the walls are half way decorated and there is a half filled coffee mug on the desk. 

She debates about going in, she should really go back and work on her classroom, but she spots the name “BLAKE” on the sign by the door. Thinking back, she remembers the old history teacher, Mrs. Kane, had retired last year. Most of the kids liked her but they would complain that she made the subject too boring and she was always falling asleep. 

Taking a chance, and wanting to know more about this Blake person, Clarke lets herself all the way into the classroom, looking at all the pictures and history dates on the wall. She then notices a decent sized book collection on the shelves behind his desk and begins to read the various titles, laughing when she realizes they are alphabetized. Aside from his OCD setup, she notices he actually has some good books in there, smirking when she sees the Harry Potter series squeezed in. 

She goes to grab a book from the shelf when the lights suddenly flicker on above her head. She whips around, almost knocking a book off of the shelf, when she comes face to face with a man she has never seen around campus. He is tall with dark curly hair, and has freckles lightly brushed across his face. Clarke can’t help but notice how nicely he looks in a v-neck shirt or how the sun must have kissed his tan skin all summer. 

“Umm can I help you?” he asks her with suspicion lacing his voice, jolting her from her thoughts.

“Uh no sorry, I was just seeing who moved in across the hallway from me,” Clarke says with a slight laugh at the end. 

The man, Blake probably, just stares at her with amusement on his face. 

“Right...I’m just going to go now..,” Clarke says trying to evade the awkward situation. 

“Bellamy,” the guy says suddenly sticking out his hand for her to shake. Clarke cautiously shakes it and starts to tell him her name when he cuts her off. “Oh, I know who you are princess, miss I win best teacher award every year. I will be taking that spot from you this year though,” he finishes with a cocky smirk. 

Clarke feels herself flushing, angry and embarrassed at the same time. How dare he! Princess?? Who is he to call her that, he barely knows her! She already feels herself hating his cocky attitude, sputtering we will see about that! As she huffs out the door. 

Bellamy smiles, laughing as he thinks to himself how he can’t wait to get to know the feisty (and beautiful he admits reluctantly), blonde art teacher that works across the hall from him. 

Clarke spends the next week decorating her classroom with her door closed, trying to avoid another run in with Bellamy. She is still fuming over the fact that he thinks he can just waltz into this school and take her title. On the Saturday before school starts, Clarke leaves her door open, thinking there is no way Bellamy would waste his last Saturday of the summer in his classroom. 

She is almost done for the day, hanging up her last painting when she huffs out in frustration. She has always been shorter than average but she always finds a stool or ladder to help her out. The janitor is gone for the day so she knows there will be no luck hanging up her last picture above the white board. She lets out another frustrated sigh and angrily pushes her hair out of her face when she hears movement behind her. 

“Need help there princess?” a deep voice behind her says, with obvious amusement. Clarke rolls her eyes and finally turns around. 

“Why? So you can tell everyone how lame I am and how I can’t even hang my own art?” she sneers at him. “Wait, you painted this?” Bellamy says in surprise.

“Um ya, art teacher, remember?” Clarke responds, arching a brow. “Well ya, but these are like, really good,” Bellamy says staring around the room. “Alright, you can help but I want to hang it up. Just hold the chair while I stand on it so it doesn’t topple over,” Clarke says, pulling a chair across the room. Bellamy nods, holding onto the back of the chair while Clarke finally puts the picture in place. She turns to get down when she slips a little on the edge, bracing herself for impact. The impact never comes and she suddenly feels a jolt of heat flash through her wrists. She gasps, looking down to see Bellamy clutching her wrists. He gets an odd look on his face and quickly lets go. 

“Anyways, see you on Monday princess and may the best teacher win!” he says, winking as he walks out the door. Clarke shakes her head, debating how she is going to handle a certain Bellamy Blake all year long. 

When Monday rolls around, Clarke is excited to finally start the year off on a good note. She makes her way into the break room, waiting for principal Jaha to give his beginning of the year speech. She looks around the room at all the familiar faces when she notices a clump of female teachers hiding and giggling in the corner. She turns her head, trying to see what they are looking at, when she notices Bellamy standing there with a smirk on his face, sending a wink her way. 

She rolls her eyes and puts her attention to the front of the room where Jaha is now standing. “Welcome back everyone, to what will be another great year at Arkadia! This meeting will be brief, it is merely a welcome back and a welcome to our new teachers.” He looks around the room and gives everyone a big smile. “First, please welcome our new Vice principal Mr. Marus Kane.” Everyone murmurs their hello and he gives a slight wave in return. “Next, please welcome our new history teacher, Mr. Bellamy Blake.” Everyone says hello again while all the females giggle again and Bellamy merely smirks.

“Now, before students arrive and the year kicks off I need someone to show Mr. Blake around and show him the ropes, any volunteers?” Jaha says, and all the females in the room raise their hand, aside from Clarke who is silently laughing at all of them. Jaha smiles and before Clarke can register what he is saying the women are staring at her with sour faces. Jaha leaves the room and Bellamy is immediately by her side.

“I guess you are showing me the ropes, princess!” 

Clarke sighs, but leads him out the door with a smile tugging on her lips.


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! Now on with chapter 2. :)
> 
> PS. Because this story isn't super jam packed with action like the show and other stories, my chapters will be pretty short but its my goal to have quite a few of them.

As Clarke leads Bellamy down a few different hallways, she can’t help but notice him accidentally brush against her arm every time they stop to talk. She tries to push the thoughts away that are swirling around her head but before she can help herself she blurts out, “You have been here, exploring the school, for over a week now, why did you need a grand tour?” Her cheeks immediately glow red when he carefully scrutinizes her, before he lets out a breathy laugh in return. 

“Well...um..I may have, not so subtly, suggested the idea to Jaha this morning before the meeting..” he trails off with embarrassment. 

“Yeah? And why did he just happen to pick me when literally everyone else willingly volunteered?” Clarke says with a hint of scorn. Bellamy’s cheeks flush even more than before and he shakes his head, “Well, better keep going with the tour, kids will be arriving soon!” and he softy pulls her wrist so she is following behind him. 

Clarke tries to ignore the butterflies fighting in her stomach, and tries to unsuccessfully convince herself Jaha chose her simply as a prank, right? It’s not like Bellamy would have gone out of his way to suggest a meeting AND specifically ask for her. 

As they round the last corner that leads to their classrooms, they abruptly stop, standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Bellamy finally pipes up, “I will see you around, have a great first day,” and he shyly turns away. 

It takes a moment for Clarke to register he is walking away, “Wait! We both have the same lunch period, meet me in my classroom and we can walk to the break room together, I only have lunch shifts on Thursdays and Fridays,” she finishes shakily. Bellamy beams, “Hey me too! And ok, I will see you in a few hours,” and with that they both go into their respective classrooms. 

Once alone, they both take a deep breath, control their ever growing smiles, and wait for the kids to arrive. This year, neither of them are home room teachers so they simply wait until a teacher brings their class along. 

Clarke’s first class is Ms. Maya’s kindergartners. They slowly shuffle in looking scared and unsure until Clarke gives them a warm smile. “Hey everyone! Don’t worry we are going to have a lot of fun today. Because it's our first day, I want you guys to choose what you want to do. Should we finger paint or color some animals?”

The remaining 45 minutes goes by quickly, and as soon as Clarke puts away the finger paints, her next class is filing in. Ms. Harper’s fifth graders are noisily taking their seats, screeching and laughing like they had just consumed large amounts of sugar. “Hey everyone,” Clarke says trying to get their attention but they are too busy talking about how great their last class was. 

Clarke picks up bits and pieces of the conversations, “Yeah, Mr. Blake is so cool!” “I can’t wait for his next class!” “Do you think he dresses up for all his lessons?” 

Rolling her eyes and containing a smirk at the thought of Bellamy dressing up, Clarke clears her throat and the students finally give her their full attention. 

The rest of the morning goes by quickly enough and before she knows it Bellamy is standing in her classroom. “Ready to go, nice blonde lady who lets us play with finger paint?” he says with a laugh. Clarke looks at him questioningly as they start to walk towards the break room. “I had Maya’s kindergarten class right after you and they kept talking about the nice art lady with lots of paint,” he says with a shrug. “Aw, well I got to listen to how great Mr. Blake is and how cool your costume was for most my time with Harper’s fifth grade students. Did you actually dress up?”

“Uh yes! Of course I did, I take my history lessons very seriously,” he tells her with obvious excitement in his voice, “Plus, kids learn best when they are engaged and not just reading out of a textbook.”

They continue walking, and once they get to the break room, they sit down and talk about their lives. Why they both went into teaching, why pick art or why pick history, what attracted them to apply at Arkadia Elementary. 

“Actually, my sister Octavia told me I should apply here, she does the after school karate and jiu jitsu classes for any students that are interested.”

“Your sister is Octavia?” Clarke says with interest, “Of course! How did I not connect the two, you are both Blake's and you have the same facial...structure…” she trails of realizing how pathetic she sounds, pretty much admitting that she stares at his face, more than a couple times she might add. “Anyways, I like her she is great with the kids during those classes, and her husband Lincoln seems like a great guy as well.” 

“Ya, he grew on me, I guess,” Bellamy says with a huff. “Oh boy, protective big brother coming out,” Clarke says with a laugh and Bellamy simply smiles, not denying it.

Soon, they get up and are heading back to their classrooms. They are almost there when a young boy runs up and pulls on Clarke’s hand. “Hi Nate, did you have a nice summer?” Clarke asks with a smile. Nate ignores her and asks in innocence, “Ms. Clarke, did you get married to Mr. Blake?” “Wha-What? Why would you think that Nate?” Clarke asks, her face brighter than a tomato. Bellamy is simply standing there holding back a laugh. “My mommy sometimes looks at my daddy the way you look at Mr. Blake,” he says and then takes off in a run to join his friends.

Bellamy flashes another smile at Clarke and she simply huffs, quickly making her way to their building. She lightly shoves him and his annoying, but handsome smirking face towards his classroom door while she tries to calm her rapid heart rate. This is going to be an interesting year she thinks to herself, and it’s all thanks to a certain new history teacher.


	3. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter today :)  
> Who saw the episode on Tuesday?! My gosh, I wanted to cry with Bellamy! I am really hoping this is the season for Bellarke, like come on? haha  
> Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike Echo as a character but I don't feel the spark with them...  
> For example, everyone knows what a Bellarke hug is, they look like the best hug you could ever get. In this last episode, Echo and Bellamy hug when Bellamy tells her Clarke is dead. It's a nice hug, sure, but it was no where close to the way Bellamy hugs Clarke...It always looks like he never wants to let go when he hugs Clarke. This last episode made it pretty clear he loves her and I don't feel like its PLATONIC -_- just my opinion though!

The first couple weeks of school blur by and before Clarke knows it October is a couple days away. She loves October, she loves the colors, Halloween, the colors, her birthday, and did she mention she loves the colors? Fall time is her favorite type of scenery to paint and it starts to cool down just enough that she can bring her students outside to paint leaves and pine cones. 

Clarke and Bellamy continue to eat lunch together everyday and entertain each other when they are on lunch duty Thursdays and Fridays. Deep down, Clarke knows Bellamy likes her the same way she likes him but she is afraid to say anything in fear of messing up their friendship. They talk to each other about literally everything and they pretty much know everything you can know about another person. Yet, Bellamy hasn’t made a move (accept for occasionally holding her hand or putting his hand on her lower back when they are walking) or asked her out so she tries to push her feelings towards him aside. 

On the day of her birthday, Clarke wakes up a little earlier than usual in order to get to school so she can set up the pumpkins her students are going to be carving for Halloween. When she gets to her classroom she notices multiple items on her desk. A balloon and some paint brushes from Raven, a card signed by the entire staff, and a huge bouquet of yellow sunflowers. She checks for a card but there is nothing attached to the flowers. She immediately hopes they are from Bellamy but she doesn’t want to set herself up for disappointment if they are simply from someone else. Shrugging it off, she sends a quick thank you text to Raven and starts setting up the tiny pumpkins. 

As she is setting up, her phone rings and she answers noticing it is from her mom. She talks to her for about 5 minutes discussing her birthday plans when she turns around and notices coffee and a bagel on her desk from her favorite bakery. This has to be from Bellamy, he is the only one who knows she keeps this bakery in business by eating there multiple times a week. She is about to go to his classroom and ask him when the bell rings and Maya is dropping off her kindergartners.

Half way through class there is a light knock on the door and a fifth grader named Grayson walks in. “Hey Grayson,” Clarke says, “What are you doing out of class? Is Mr. Blake ok?” 

Grayson smiles and says “Ya he is good, he asked me to give you this,” and he hands her an envelope. “Thanks…” Clarke says but Grayson has already left the classroom. She opens the envelope and a letter and two tickets fall out. The two tickets are for admission into her favorite museum and the letter simply says, “Go with me?” She laughs and scribbles her response below his hand writing. She then asks Nate to carry the envelope back to Mr. Blake’s classroom. She stands in the hallway watching him (she can’t let a kindergartner wander alone even if it’s across the hall) and waits for him to come back. Nate comes out a minute later with a big smile and a sticker on his shirt. “He says I’m the best messenger and gave me a sticker, “Nate says and Clarke ruffles his hair. 

Across the hallway Bellamy peeks at the response and sees “Sure, dinner sounds nice too,” scribbled in pretty cursive. Laughing, he goes back to teaching about the major battles in the Revolutionary War but he can’t help the smile that stays on his face all day. 

During lunch, everyone wanted to eat and celebrate Clarke’s birthday so she didn’t have much of a chance to talk out plans with Bellamy. They talked long enough for Clarke to give him her address telling him to pick her up at 6 that night. 

5pm rolls around and Clarke is at home freaking out over what to wear. It’s just the museum but still...is it a date or is it just two coworkers eating and going to a museum that happens to be her favorite? She tried calling Raven but she said just to stay home and wear her birthday suit so Clarke hung up to her cackling on the other end of the line. She decides on a simple but beautiful sun dress and lightly curls her hair, braiding a couple sections around the top. She dusts some light makeup on and grabs a sweater in case it gets cold. 

Just as she is finishing up there is a light knock on the door. She goes to open it, taking in the site in front of her. Bellamy is in a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved v-neck that hugs his muscles just right. She blushes, shaking the thoughts from her head and looks up to see Bellamy staring at her with his mouth slightly open. “What? Is it too much? I can change, I don’t have to--” but Bellamy cuts her off. “You look beautiful, sorry I meant to say it as soon as you opened the door but my mouth stopped working,” he finishes sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Clarke blushes again but smiles, “Ready to go? I love the museum at night, the paintings just look…” and she continues talking the entire way there until they are parked outside. Bellamy listens patiently and adds to the conversation, telling her he likes to go here as well for the history exhibits they occasionally set up. 

They get to the door when Bellamy lightly pulls on Clarke’s hand. “Did you...did you get the flowers? And uh- the coffee and bagel?” he says nervously. Clarke’s insides do a somersault and she smiles, “I knew those were from you, I just didn’t want to assume and embarrass myself,” she answers back, blushing for the hundredth time that day. “Clarke...it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be but I was sort of...hoping this could be considered a date..?” The smile that creeps up on her face could light up anyone’s day, Bellamy thinks suddenly and he can’t help but brush some hair behind her ear. “God, yes. Yes I was hoping you would say that,” Clarke says grabbing his hand. 

Before he can stop himself, Bellamy is slowly lowering his head, and Clarke goes to meet him halfway...when they hear someone clear their throat behind them. They spring apart, almost hitting heads, when they see a night guard holding the door open. 

“See my name tag?” he says and they look to see JASPER/ NIGHT GUARD written on his badge. 

“Yes, Jasper, the night guard, not door holder for lovebirds who can’t even make it into the building.” 

Bellamy apologies and gently pulls Clarke inside. They spend most of their time looking at old paintings and a couple historical pieces when Clarke’s stomach decides to growl like she hasn’t eaten in days. “Sorry!” she starts to say but Bellamy cuts her off laughing, “Let’s go, I’m starving too,” and he leads the way to the exit. Jasper looks up, salutes them, and then goes back to watching whatever is on his phone. 

Once outside, Clarke shivers despite already putting on her sweater. Damn she thinks to herself, should have checked the weather. “I’m sorry Clarke I should have brought a jacket! Come here,” and before she can protest Bellamy pulls her into his side, wrapping an arm around her waist to share some of his body heat. “Thanks,” Clarke mumbles and they make their way to a tiny restaurant down the street. 

Once seated, a waiter comes up and gets ready to take their order when Clarke notices something familiar about him. “Clarke? Is it really you?? I can’t believe it!” 

“Yeah, well believe it Finn..” she says with annoyance. Then it clicks for Bellamy, he knows who this guy is, Clarke and Raven had told him about him. He gets up from the table, grabs Clarke around the waist and says “Finn, have a nice night,” and promptly leads Clarke out of the restaurant. 

“Ugh, I am so sorry Bellamy, I had no idea he worked there!” 

“How could you have known, its ok really Clarke, I know a great food truck that parks just down the street,” and with that Bellamy pulls her in close again (for warmth obviously). 

They get their food and find a nice bench sitting next to a lake. They both laugh when the ducks swarm them for their leftovers. Clarke exhales in contentment and perks up when she hears soft music floating across the lake. Immediately she feels a warm hand tugging her up, “Dance with me,” Bellamy says. 

“You dance?” Clarke muses. “Hmm no not usually, but you make me want to,” Bellamy says looking down at her. 

Soon, they are swaying to the music and Clarke rests her head on Bellamy’s shoulder while he gently strokes her hair. After a couple songs finish, Clarke raises her head and gently pulls Bellamy closer to her. 

“Clarke, I would really like to kiss you now, if that’s ok?” Instead of answering Clarke just pulls him down the rest of the way so their lips softly meet. 

It sounds cliche but Clarke feels fireworks going off in her head and her heart rate continues to beat like its competing in a marathon. Bellamy slowly pulls away, “Wow,” is all he can say and then laughs. “I thought all those movies were lying but wow,” he says again, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I think I need to be convinced some more,” Clarke tells him and he wastes no time connecting their lips again. Time seems to slow down and they stay there for a little while longer, while the moon continues to cast light upon the water behind them. 

“Happy Birthday Clarke,” Bellamy whispers and Clarke simply responds with another kiss.


	4. HP please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I might be a Harry Potter fan ;)

Once they finally decide to leave the lake, they make their way back to the car. Neither of them are quite ready for the night to end so they stop by the store and pick up some candy. 

“I was thinking we could go back to my place and watch Harry Potter..” Clarke says wistfully, “I saw the books on your shelf and I figured we could geek out together?”

“Hell ya,” Bellamy says with excitement twinkling in his eyes, “But first, I have to know, do you think Harry was actually meant to be Hermione? Because the whole time I was hoping it would be them ending up together in the end. Not that I dislike Ron but I was a major Harmony shipper.”

“Did we just become best friends? Do you want to do karate in the garage too?” Clarke shoots back playfully.

“And she quotes Step Brothers! Not sure what I did to deserve you princess.” 

“Oh hush,” Clarke says brushing him off, “Come on, I'm going to end up finishing my candy before we even start the movie!’ 

Laughing, they walk into Clarke’s apartment and decide to start on Sorcerer’s Stone, because duh you have to go in order. Bellamy spreads his legs out across the couch and Clarke rests against his chest. About halfway through the movie a small snore fills the room. Shaking his head in amusement, Bellamy gently shakes Clarke awake. “Hey, it’s pretty late I should get going and your already falling asleep,” he teases.

“Alright, alright,” Clarke answers with sleep lacing her voice. They walk to her front door and Bellamy is about to leave when he turns around, “Hey, I know we just started dating and it may be too soon to ask you to meet my friends but will you come with me to a Halloween party tomorrow night? I’m allowed to bring a plus one...You don’t have to dress up or anything if you don’t want to,” he adds quickly. 

“Hmm…” Clarke contemplates, “What are you dressing up as? I know you never pass up the chance to dress up,” she teases. 

“I was going to do something history related buttttt…” he says dragging the t, “I decided to just go as a pirate, why have any better ideas?”

Clarke shuffles around and grabs the Harry Potter DVD case, “We both wanted Harry and Hermione to be a couple so why not bring that to life?” she asks hopefully. 

“Bloody brilliant!” Bellamy says in his best British accent, “I actually have a cloak, glasses, and a wand already and I’m sure you have a cloak and wand already as well,” he adds with a smirk. “I will pick you up around 7?”

Clarke agrees and after sharing one last toe-curling kiss Bellamy finally leaves. 

~~~~~~~~~~

At 7pm sharp the next day Clarke hears a knock on the door. Opening the door she sees Bellamy in costume, with his hair ruffled and unruly like Harry’s in the books. “I was going to try Alohomora but I didn’t want your neighbors thinking I was batty,” Bellamy says smiling, “Wow, you pull of Hermione well!”

“It was simple, I just showered and let my hair air dry and now it’s a frizzy mane,” Clarke says shrugging. “Now let's go Harry, I lost my time turner so if we miss the party no going back!”

Once they arrive at the party Bellamy gently pulls her inside. They are immediately met by a couple people. 

“Bellamy, glad you could make it! And you must be Clarke,” the guy says holding out his hand, “I’m Monty, this is Miller, and that’s Murphy,” he says pointing around the circle. 

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke says shyly, “I love your costumes, The Three Stooges?”

“Why am I not surprised?” Bellamy whispers making them all laugh. 

The five of them make it into the living room and Clarke is awed by the decorations. Pumpkins line the wall, black lights are glowing on the ground, and the occasional dry ice steam surrounds them. Monty shoves a cup in Clarke’s and Bellamy’s hand but Bellamy politely refuses his, he decided to be the DD so Clarke could relax. 

“So Clarke,” Murphy begins, “Did this guy finally make a move last night? He’s been pining for you for weeks, it was quite pathetic.” Bellamy chokes on his water and glares in the man’s direction. 

“Is that so?” Clarke says teasing, “Well I don’t kiss and tell but…” and Bellamy grins proudly. 

“Knew you could do it man,” and all three men fist bump him. Rolling her eyes, Clarke looks around and notices Octavia and Raven coming through the door followed by Lincoln and Wick. “I didn’t realize you all knew each other?” Clarke asks. “I actually knew Wick first and met Raven at Arkadia, small world,” Bellamy says chuckling. 

The night progresses with ease and Clarke finds herself feeling a little tipsy from Monty’s Moonshine. She quickly becomes friends with everyone and they only minimally tease her and Bellamy about their new found relationship. After playing bobbing for apples, pin the tailbone on the skeleton, and beer bong, Clarke feels herself getting tired. Everyone starts to trickle out anyways so Bellamy puts his arm around her waist and says goodbye to everyone. “Come join us anytime Clarke!” Monty yells as they walk out the door. 

“I like them, they are most nice,” Clarke says, tripping over her own feet. 

“Most nice, eh?” Bellamy says teasing her. “Here, hop on,” he says kneeling down so she can climb onto his back. “Bell, it’s not a far walk to your car, I’m fineeee” Clarke says slurring her words but she climbs on anyways. 

Bellamy gets to his car a minute later and gently slides her into the passenger seat and buckles her in. “Wish we could apparate home,” Clarke says yawning. “Ya but then I can’t kiss you goodbye if we apparate to our separate homes,” Bellamy says squeezing her hand and he can see a smile paint her face. 

Before they make it back to Clarke’s place she is already passed out. Bellamy carries her bridal style inside and takes her shoes and cloak off for her, sliding her into her bed. “I have a spare key in the kitchen, so you can lock up before you go,” Clarke says half asleep and he nods. 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight, Princess, I had fun,” Bellamy says smoothing out her hair and leaning down to give her a butterfly kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, but she is already fast asleep again. Tucking her in one last time, Bellamy closes her door, finds the key in a cupboard, and locks the door behind him finally making his way home. 

Once home and changed into sweats and a t-shirt, Bellamy lays in bed thinking the night over. He can’t help the silly smile on his face as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Friendly Competition Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly, holiday competition! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, just a small side note, this story will not go above a T rating, certain things may be suggested but there won't be any details.

A few weeks have passed following the eventful Halloween party and Bellamy finds himself still holding onto Clarke’s key. He is unsure if he should casually give it back or wait until she asks for it. He voiced his thoughts to her during lunch one day and she simply shrugged her shoulders, saying “Just in case.” After battling with his thoughts for a moment longer he pulled another key out of his pocket and slid it across the table to her. “To my place...just in case,” he says with a wink, causing Clarke to huff in embarrassment but she slips the key in her pocket anyways. 

“So, what’s this I hear about a Thanksgiving can drive? Classes compete every year?” Bellamy asks changing the subject. 

Clarke arches her brow, “Yes, the class who brings in the most cans or packages of food wins a pizza party. Home room teachers can help but it’s usually first period teachers in charge, so that means you and I,” she finishes with a knowing smirk. Obviously Bellamy can’t pass up a competition, especially against Clarke. 

“Let me guess, you have won every year since starting here?” Bellamy asks with a glint of mirth in his eyes. 

“What can I say, I’m competitive in nature plus its for a good cause.”

“Alright Princess, let’s make this more interesting. Kids get a pizza party but let’s do a bet between just you and me,” Bellamy says. “Ok..”Clarke says unsure at first, but then snaps out of it, “What do you have in mind?”

“Loser has to take a one on one sparring class with Octavia and winner gets to record it and send it to whoever they want. Oh, and the loser has to make pies for Thanksgiving dinner! Your still coming to that, right?” Bellamy asks, hoping she hasn’t changed her mind. 

“Of course I’m still coming, if you want me to of course. I’d rather not spend it alone again..” Clarke trails off sadly and Bellamy can’t help but squeeze her hand. “Anyways, I’m so in! Winner gets to choose what kind of pie, deal? And are Octavia’s classes really that hard?” 

Bellamy chuckles, “If I answer that you may back out now.” Clarke sticks her hand out to shake on it while saying, “No chance.” 

“That’s my girl,” and Clarke can’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Bellamy walks by Clarke’s classroom, casually poking his head in to see how her stack is going for the can drive. To his complete satisfaction, she only has a tiny pile going in the corner. Smirking, he leaves to his classroom, staring at the giant mound of food in the back. It was simple really, all he had to do was offer extra credit for any student who brought food in. If they brought food in more than two days in a row they were gifted with a ‘Help, I don’t know this test question’ pass. He felt bad for bribing his students but hey there were no rules and like Clarke had said, it was for a good cause. 

Bellamy had expected Clarke to talk about the competition with him everyday, asking him how he was progressing, did he bribe his students, was he scared to lose, but surprisingly she didn’t bring it up at all. 'Hmm..a silent competitor' he thought to himself on the third day of her talking about anything but the competition. And still, every morning while she was outside talking to Raven he would sneak in her classroom and see if her pile was growing. She had a good amount but nothing compared to his. 

As the last day of the competition rolled around, Bellamy couldn’t help the cocky grin that graced his face. He had, of course, checked Clarke’s classroom one last time, and he knew he had this competition in the bag. Faculty was set to come around at 10am to count everything and announce the winner right before lunch. 

“Wow Mr. Blake you really outdid yourself, “Jaha said striding in with Kane. 

“Thanks sir, the students were eager to help. What’s my final count?” Bellamy asked them eagerly. 

“Between cans and boxes, your total was 203,” Kane said slapping him on the shoulder, “Way to go!” and with that they left his room. Bellamy followed them out, seeing Clarke standing in her doorway with a smirk on her face. Returning the smirk, he winked and went back to his class. 

Lunch was 5 minutes away and Bellamy was getting anxious for the announcement to take place. Finally, the overhead speaker crackled to life, “Alright folks,” Kane began, “First, thank you to everyone who donated. We will be able to feed many families this year.” Clapping was heard through the speaker, “And without further ado, our winner, once again is Ms. Clarke Griffin! With a total of 378! Way to go, your students will get a pizza party after the holiday,” and with that he ended the announcement. 

Bellamy’s mouth hung open, what? How? When he had checked this morning she only had maybe 100 items. Once the students left for lunch he made his way to Clarke’s classroom. However, she was already leaning against her door with a huge, knowing smile on her face. 

“Alright, let's hear it, get it over with,” Bellamy said while mock pouting, “but seriously how did you do it?”

Clarke laughed and gently intertwined their fingers, “Well, first off, I know you were checking my classroom every morning.” Bellamy began to argue but clamped his mouth shut, knowing there was no point. “Second, you immediately failed when you didn’t set up any rules. I bribed my class of course but I also asked Wick and Raven to bribe some of their students. Third, most of my stash was hidden in my art closet, where I knew you wouldn’t look. I wanted to throw you off my scent by making it look like I didn’t have much.” 

“You play dirty Princess but I admit, I like it,” Bellamy says, brushing his lips against her cheek. Laughing, Clarke playfully slaps him across the chest and her face brightens up even more, “I can’t wait for your class with Octavia! I filled her in on our bet the other day and she says she already has the whole 45 minutes planned!”

“Oh, so you just assumed you would win, did you?” Bellamy says frowning, but there is laughter in his voice. “What day did you guys pick?” he says with a sigh. Clarke’s face brightens a shade more, if that’s even possible, as she says, “Today! I snuck into your apartment yesterday while you said you were grocery shopping and brought you a change of clothing.” Groaning, Bellamy rubs his hands over his face and tries to enjoy the rest of his lunch. 

Once school ends and the students have all left for Thanksgiving vacation, Bellamy makes his way to Octavia’s studio. Walking in and looking around he notices Clarke isn’t there yet to film, but oh well her loss, until he sees her phone set up in the corner. “I will push record, don’t worry,” Octavia’s voice says from behind him and he can tell she is going to have fun with this. “Clarke will be right back,” she says with a wave of her hand, reading his mind. “Now, let’s start big brother!”

Bellamy takes his stance, having learned a thing or two from Octavia over the years. He blocks her first two jabs but when she swipes at his foot he falls straight onto his back. The air rushes from his lungs and he finds himself coughing, grabbing his sides. He expects Octavia to stick her hand out and help him out but is pleasantly surprised when he finds Clarke pulling him to his feet. He does a one over of her body and notices she is dressed in workout apparel. 

Raising his eyebrow in question, she just smiles, still holding onto his hand, “Although yes, I did win, I wasn’t about to let you take the punishment alone. Plus, I have been occasionally practicing with Octavia for quite some time so I wanted to show my skills,” Clarke says with a dazzling smile. “You are the best,” Bellamy says, pulling her into his chest to place a kiss in her hair. 

Behind them, Octavia clears her throat and they separate with sheepish grins on their faces. To Bellamy’s surprise, Clarke is actually really good and knocks him on his ass more times then he cares to admit. When the 45 minutes are up, Octavia tells them they both actually did pretty well and that she will share the video of Clarke knocking him down during Thanksgiving dinner. He begins to protest but Clarke grabs his hand, “Don’t be a sore loser,” she says pushing his shoulder. He simply grins and leads her outside. 

“So about those pies, I know the punishment was that I have to make them but...will you make them with me?” Bellamy asks shyly, staring at her through his thick lashes. The beaming smile Clarke gives him is a clear enough answer for him. 

“I was thinking we do the normal, apple and pumpkin pie?” Clarke mentions as they make their way to the store to gather ingredients. Eagerly agreeing, they soon find their shopping cart full, check out, and load it into Clarke’s car. 

They decide to meet up the next morning bright and early at Bellamy’s (it’s closer to Octavia’s place) and begin the long process of making pies. Bellamy insisted on making everything from scratch, including the crust, so it turned out to be quite the long process. Not that Clarke minded in the slightest, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend their first Thanksgiving together. 

A few hours later they find the kitchen and themselves covered in flour. “Hey Bell, you have something on your face,” Clarke says and she smears even more flour across his cheek. Before she can process anything, he lunges and grabs her around the waste, fingers flying to her sides to tickle her. Shrieks echo throughout the kitchen as Bellamy continues his assault. “Bell- Bellammyyy stop!” she says trying to catch her breath while still laughing. He finally ceases his movements only to pull her in for a tight hug. 

“Now I have to shower, there is no way I am going over for dinner with half a bag of flour in my hair,” Clarke says trying to brush some of it out. “That can be arranged,” Bellamy says winking, and laughs when Clarke cuffs his shoulder. 

He goes to the hallway closet and pulls out a clean towel for her, and she immediately goes to his bathroom to get ready. Bellamy cleans up the kitchen a little and gets ready in his guest bathroom. 

An hour later Bellamy finds himself knocking on his bathroom door, “Clarke, hey we are going to be late if we don’t leave soon-” but his words are cut short as he stares at Clarke who has just opened the door. She is wearing a dark red sweater dress, black flats, and her hair is lightly curled. “Wow...just wow. You are so beautiful.” He pulls her in and nuzzles his nose against her cheek, inhaling her sweet scent of lavender and strawberries. Giggling, Clarke pulls away to oggle him, the way his long sleeve shirt hugs his muscles in all the right ways. 

“If we don’t leave now, I don’t think I ever will,” she says a little breathlessly and Bellamy sucks in a gulp of air. “Princess..” he lowly growls but makes himself pull them towards the door. Before opening it, he drinks in the sight of Clarke one last time, gives her a searing kiss that leaves them both panting, and gently pulls them into the cold night air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I am so sorry this took so long! Writer's block can be a butthead but here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Finally making it to Octvaia’s (the car ride being full of sexual tension), Clarke and Bellamy grab all the food and make their way to the front door. Before they can even knock Octavia is flinging the door open in excitement. “Guys! I’m so glad you made it! Dinner will be ready in half an hour! You can put the pies in the fridge.”

 

Making their way inside, Bellamy quickly excuses himself to help out in the kitchen. Once he is gone, Clarke can’t help but feel empty. She knows it’s silly, he is just in the other room, but something about his presence makes her feel...like home.  Despite the growing sexual tension between them, Clarke can’t deny her growing feelings towards him either. She is pretty sure she is falling in love, and the thought almost scares her, but then she remembers it’s  _ Bellamy  _ and the unsettling thoughts quickly vanish. 

 

“I know that face,” Lincoln says coming up to stand beside her. “What-what face? There is no face. Nope,” Clarke quickly quips back, her cheeks burning like a thousand suns. This makes Lincoln chuckle, “Clarke it’s ok, you and Bellamy are allowed to love each other.”

 

Clarke sighs, “I know, but we haven’t been together for very long, is it too soon?” Lincoln puts a consoling hand on her shoulder, “Clarke, every couple is different. You shouldn’t have to follow what society deems as ‘long enough’, when you are in love then you just are. Don’t waste time on the what ifs, go for it.”

 

Clarke smiles up at him, “You’re right...thanks Lincoln. I will tell him how I feel, soon.” They share a quick hug and make their way to the dining room, ready to set up the table while Bellamy and Octavia finish up the food. 

 

Bellamy exits the kitchen holding what looks like an immaculate turkey. He lays it down on the table, sends a quick wink Clarke’s way, and goes back to grab the side dishes. Clarke is in heaven, there is so much food and she is excited to try it all. She eagerly finds a spot and sits down, waiting for the feast to begin. “Hungry there princess?” Bellamy asks, seeing the look on her face, and she is so hungry she barely even follows up with a snide remark. “Yes, so sit your ass down and let’s eat!”

 

Octavia and Lincoln burst into laughter, “I like it when someone puts you in your place Bell!” Bellamy simply rolls his eyes and takes the chair next to Clarke’s, “Whatever, let’s dig in!”

 

Half an hour later and everyone is stuffed, plates are polished clean and a fat nap sounds amazing. Clarke picks up her napkin and pats her mouth one more time, “Thank you so much for having me, the food was delicious. I will clean up.” Octavia goes to argue but Bellamy shakes his head, “It’s ok O, I will help her, it’s no problem. Then we can have pie.”

 

Away from the prying eyes of Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy sneaks up behind Clarke, pulling her in tight. Clarke shrieks, “Bellamy! We’re supposed to be cleaning you dork!” but Bellamy only laughs and holds her closer, spinning her around. “I know, but I’ve been dying to kiss you. It’s been too long…” and he bends down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. 

 

Of course, the kiss gets heated and soon Bellamy is moving Clarke backwards, grabbing her thighs and picking her up so he can set her on the counter. Clarke whimpers, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He responds with enthusiasm, digging his fingers through her hair. He tears his lips away and begins to trail hot kisses down her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. “Sure we can’t go home now?” he asks, voice raspy, and Clarke giggles, swatting his shoulder. “No! We have to clean and then we slaved over pie all day, I’m having a piece.”

 

Bellamy groans, dropping his hands, “Fineeeee. You are so lucky that I love you.” Clarke gasps, all the air leaving her lungs, butterflies fighting ferociously in her stomach. Bellamy’s eyes are wide in shock, startled at what he just admitted out loud. “Um, I mean- I didn’t mean to-,” but Clarke cuts him off with a quick kiss, “Bell, I love you too,” and suddenly she is laughing. Laughing out of pure happiness. Bellamy soon joins in, slowly lowering her off the counter so he can spin her around. 

 

Octavia and Lincoln walk in, their eyebrows furrowed in question at the scene before them. “Um, you guys ok? It can’t be the dishes that made you happy considering they haven’t even been started,” Octavia scoffs. 

 

Bellamy grins even wider, “We are perfect, we love each other and everything is perfect.” He hasn’t taken his eyes of Clarke and she is still staring back just as intently. However, the moment is halted when Octavia runs over squealing, throwing her arms around both of them. “I knew it!! Aw my brother is finally in love!! This calls for pie and wine!!”

 

Bellamy finally lets go of Clarke, still keeping hold of her hand though, and they go to cut and serve the delicious pie they worked on all day. Lincoln pours four glasses of wine and they all make their way back to the living, sitting around the couch. 

 

“Ew, you guys are disgustingly cute,” Octavia says, noticing how Bellamy is feeding Clarke his pie, kissing the whip cream of her upper lip. He merely shrugs, going back to sharing his pie. 

 

“Lincoln, feed me some pie!” Octavia shouts and Lincoln laughs, “I don’t think so woman, you will eat all my pie! Don’t think I don’t notice that your plate is empty.” She sticks her tongue out at him, whispering ‘meanie!’

 

Once 10pm rolls around, Bellamy is itching to get out of there. He shoots Clarke a pleading look and she gets the hint, faking a huge yawn. This causes Octavia to yawn and Lincoln laughs, “Ok you old women it’s time to call it a night,” and Bellamy has never been so thankful for his brother in law. He goes to the kitchen to pick up some leftovers and then meets Clarke at the front door, who is already holding up his coat and scarf. She helps him slip his arms in, and as her mouth brushes his ear he hears her whisper, “Even though all this won’t be on for long,” and then she is slyly winking at him. 

 

He can’t get them out of there fast enough, they all hug goodbye and him and Clarke are practically running to his car, nervous and giddy laughter filling the air. Bellamy fumbles with his keys, hands shaking with anticipation and finally he gets the doors unlocked. They slide into their seats and crank up the heat. They make the short drive to Bellamy’s and are on each other as soon as he opens Clarke’s car door for her. 

 

They stop to make out a few times in the empty hallway and finally Bellamy pulls on her hand, leading her to his door. He quickly unlocks it, pushing them inside. Clothing is quickly discarded and hands become frantic, only stopping so they can make their way to the bedroom. 

 

The night drifts on, moonlight shining in through the curtains, casting its light onto the newly in love couple. They whisper endearments to each other, Clarke needing to get some sleep because Octavia wants to drag her Black Friday shopping, and soon they are out, firmly cuddled in each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know, should I continue? :)


End file.
